Czandu/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czandu Dr. CHWOSTEK. Samolot Znicza, powracającego z Wersalu, zawisł nad Warszawą. Jeszcze żarzyły się na zachodzie niebiosa, oświetlając tył samolotu, ale na zenicie już ciemniał olbrzymi strop seledynowy, przechodząc ku wschodowi w szarzyznę zmroku, śród której tkwiły gdzie niegdzie, jak srebrne ćwieczki, światełka gwiazd. Znicz ocknął się z zadumy i wyjrzał przez okno. Głęboka cisza konającego dnia letniego panowała dokoła. Tu i owdzie przesuwały się, jak ćmy, niezmiernie szybko czarne, zgrabne sylwetki helikopterów i ortopterów. Leciały, nie wydając tak przykrego dawnemi czasy łoskotu śmig i silników. To też Znicz drgnął, gdy rozległ się nagle donośny, przeciągły ryk syreny, a prawie jednocześnie przesunął się w pobliżu majestatycznie olbrzymi osobowy okręt powietrzny. W oknach jego widać było twarze podróżnych, przyglądających się miastu-olbrzymowi i czekających na chwilę lądowania. Przesunął się potworny kadłub okrętu i wzrok Znicza bez przeszkody już ogarniał miasto. Sieć ulic, placów i zadrzewionych bulwarów, upstrzona plamami ciemnemi parków, ciągnęła się w przezroczystem, niezadymionem powietrzu na wszystkie strony, jak okiem sięgnął. Środkiem przecinała ją, ujęta w karby kamienne, sina jeszcze refleksem seledynu niebios, Wisła. Kilkanaście rzuconych przez nią mostów robiło z tej wysokości wrażenie kładek na strumyku. Ale samolot zniżył już lotu i w tejże niemal chwili na ciemniejące miasto trysnęły tysiące snopów promieni lamp słonecznych. Niebiosa pociemniały w tym blasku, zalewającym całą przestrzeń widzialną pod samolotem. Pilot Znicza zwrócił z obojętnością wprawnego woźnicy, otrzaskanego ze swym zawodem, samolot w kierunku domu posła i po chwili helikopter opuszczał się pionowo na taras dachu. Zaledwie koła aparatu dotknęły twardej powierzchni a już Znicz, znużony kilkogodzinem siedzeniem, wyskoczył z pojazdu i podążył ku budce windy. Zatrzymał się jednak, spostrzegłszy wysoką, szczupłą postać w ciemnym płaszczu, stojącą u balustrady. Goła głowa stojącego, pokryta bujnym siwym włosem, zwrócona była ku miastu. Lekki wiatr wieczorny igrał srebrzystemi włosami, unosił aż na ramię siwe pasma brody. Głowa ta nie drgnęła nawet, gdy samolot stanął na tarasie, dopiero gdy Znicz podszedł do stojącego i dotknął lekko dłonią jego ramienia, odwróciła się zwolna. Był to starzec suchy o surowych, jak siekierą wyciosanych rysach ascety, brwiach nawisłych, głęboko osadzonych, poważnych oczach i o długiej, siwej brodzie, zwieszającej mu się rzadkiemi kosmykami na piersi. Ujrzawszy Znicza, uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i, odrzuciwszy połę ciemnego płaszcza, podał przybyłemu rękę. — Z Wersalu? — spytał dziwnie głuchym głosem. Znicz skinął głową. — Widziałem już w dziennikach posiedzenie dzisiejsze. Nie przemawiałeś. Sprawa azjatycka jeszcze nie na porządku dziennym? Znicz znów potwierdził ruchem głowy. — A porą już, pora! — mówił dalej starzec. — Wszak tam już — tu wyciągnął rękę ku wschodowi — za Wisłą całe miasto Azjatów, a „lud" — wyrażał się dawnemi demokratycznemi kategoriami — tego nie widzi, bo mu z tern wygodnie, bo mu się wysługują... Znicz spoglądał wzrokiem poważnym w stronę wskazaną. Złota, słoneczna, nieskończona płaszczyzna miasta, nad którą zwieszający się bezmiar ciemniejących niebios wydawał się anachronizmem, rozbrzmiewała gwarem życia. Niesione wiatrem nadlatywały dźwięki orkiestr, grających w parkach; to znów wzbijał się w górę, jak balon, odległy gromadny okrzyk rozbawionego tłumu; czasami wyleciał, jak gołąb, z otwartych okien domów dźwięk pojedynczy śpiewu lub śmiechu; sypały się perełki rozmów głośnych, wesołych, wszystkiemu zaś wtórował tam w dole poszum chodników ruchomych, sygnałów samochodom wych, pociągów elektrycznych, biegnących po szynach... A starzec stał wciąż z ręką wyciągniętą ku wschodowi, podobny do posągu grozy. Nagle opuścił rękę. — Abderyci! — krzyknął głosem piskliwym — Oni i ciebie gotowi zrobić szaleńcem. — Znajdą w tobie, ojcze, Hipokratesa — odparł, uśmiechając się, Znicz głosem cichym, ale wymawiając wyraźnie każde słowo. — A przytem nie sądź ich tak źle. Choć ogarnięci beztroską dobrobytu, muszą zrozumieć niebezpieczeństwo, gdy im dowiodę... — Tłum zawsze tłumem! — przerwał zgryźliwy starzec. — Wieki mijają, a jedno i to samo hasło brzmi ponad wszystkie inne: „Panem et circenses" lub „Ukrzyżuj!". Nie zmienił się tłum i dzisiaj. Daliście masom szkoły, daliście dobrobyt i beztroskę. Nikt nie kłopoce się dziś o jadło jutrzejsze. Prawda! Ale — tu wskazał palcem kościstym na strzeliste wieże świątyń, ogarnięte złotem światłem lamp słonecznych — ale tam — cisza! Zaśmiał się gorzko i przycichł. Znicz słuchał niecierpliwie, a starzec, ująwszy go kościstemi palcami za rękaw, jakby w obawie, aby mu się nie wymknął, i wpatrzony w jego oczy, mówił dalej tym dziwnym, głuchym głosem, zdaniami zagadkowemi: — A jednak nieraz dziecko uderzy mędrca mądrością słowa, pozostawi bez odpowiedzi... Kapitał ducha, to nie emanacja tłumu... Gdy tłumowi zdaje się, że rządzi, wówczas właśnie jest niewolnikiem, bo rządzi się nie rozumem, lecz namiętnością... — Ależ, ojcze — przerwał zniecierpliwiony już na dobre Znicz — wszak czasy ludowładztwa minęły! Wszak mamy teraz rządy mocne, ludzi wybranych, rządy rozumu. Starzec chwytał chciwie oczyma słowa z warg Znicza. — Tak — zawołał — ale kultury ducha brak, za leniwi na to! A tylko duch zwycięża. Znicz spojrzał pytająco na dziwaka i, choć śpieszył się do żony i córki, chciał odpowiedzieć, gdy uszu jego doleciał szum nadlatującego samolotu. Samolot stanął już na dachu, a z wnętrza pojazdu wyłonił się naczelnik policji miejskiej. — Przybyłem — rzekł — aby sprawdzić osobiście, czy technicy moi wywiązali się dokładnie z otrzymanego zlecenia. Wiedząc przytem, że wróciłeś już z Wersalu, pilno mi było poznać treść rozmowy, utrwalonej na taśmie fonograficznej, którą zabrałeś z sobą. Chodzi mi o to tem bardziej, że dziś z rana zaszedł tu wypadek, który, być może, stoi w związku z twoją sprawą. — Cóż się stało? — spytał Znicz zaciekawiony. — Dziś z rana wyłowiono z Wisły zwłoki znanego ci wywiadowcy naszego, Szuna. Widocznie zamordowano go na rzece lub na jej brzegu i wrzucono do wody. Postrzał w tył głowy. Zabito go zdradziecko, albo w pościgu. I nie dla rabunku, bo pieniądze zostały w kieszeniach. — O śmierci jego już wiem — rzekł Znicz spokojnie. — Skądże? — spytał Parker. — Czyżby już telefonowano ci o tem do Wersalu? — Nie! Ale zgadłeś, naczelniku, że morderstwo to stoi w związku z moją sprawą. Dowiedziałem się o niem z owej taśmy. Chodźmy! Tu skinął też na starca, który, stojąc zboku i nie widząc warg rozmawiających, spoglądał, jak człowiek głuchy, tona jednego, to na drugiego wzrokiem pytającym. Istotnie, dr. Chwostek był głuchy. Niegdyś lekarz, wzięty i namiętnie interesujący się postępami wiedzy, ogłuchł zupełnie wskutek wybuchu gazów, nad któremi robił doświadczenia. Było to jeszcze w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. Rozpoczęte w dziewiętnastym wieku przez Brown Sequarda, a następnie wznowione w dwudziestym przez Steinacha, Woronowa i innych uczonych próby zwalczania choroby starości osiągnęły wkońcu wyniki zupełnie konkretne, dostępne wszystkim, jak inne wynalazki ducha ludzkiego. I dr. Chwostek poddał się raz temu leczeniu w nieokreślonej nadziei odzyskania też słuchu. Niestety, nadzieja ta zawiodła. Dr. Chwostek pozostał głuchy. Zaniechawszy wskutek tego kalectwa praktyki lekarskiej, tem bardziej poświęcił się badaniom naukowym. Ale teraz nastąpił zwrot w jego upodobaniach. Nie zajmowały go już tyle postępy techniki, na które cały niemal świat zwracał uwagę tak pilną i którym poświęcał wszystkie swe wysiłki — ile sprawy ducha ludzkiego, ile ukryte jeszcze, lecz wyłaniające się coraz szybciej i wyraźniej śród wybranych, potęgi psychiczne. Im poświęcił się całkowicie. Kalectwo uczyniło go zgryźliwym i małomównym i, choć z ruchu warg osób przemawiających doskonale rozumiał rozmowę, to jednak rzadko w niej uczestniczył, a jeżeli czasem głos zabrał, wówczas przemawiał zdaniami oderwanemi, aforyzmami, pozornie nie mającemi często związku z tem, co się mówiło, a stanowiącemi jakby wyładowanie myśli w mózgu jego krążących i dotkniętych tajemniczą iskrą skojarzania wyobrażeń z rozmową, którą w jego obecności toczono. Z biegiem lat powróciła znów starość, ale nie chciał już słyszeć o ponownem usunięciu tej „choroby", o odmłodzeniu się raz jeszcze. Krążył więc ten zgryźliwy, dobrowolny starzec śród ludzi, podrwiwających z jego dziwactw. Powszechnie też nazywano go ojcem lub dziadkiem, o co się wcale nie gniewał, wiecznie zajęty teraz dociekaniami psychicznemi. I Znicz nazywał go ojcem, lecz w ustach posła wyraz ten miał brzmienie serdeczne, od dziesięcioleci bowiem łączyły ich stosunki zażyłej przyjaźni. Mieszkając w jednym domu, spotykali się często i schodzili na gawędy, z których wywiązywały się niejednokrotnie zacięte dysputy, praktyczny bowiem, choć głęboki i daleko widzący umysł Znicza nie mógł się godzić z zupełnem abstrahowaniem przez Chwostka potęgi materji od potęgi ducha. Te wszakże spory sierdziły starca tylko na kilka godzin lub dni, poczem pomiędzy dziwakiem a posłem warszawskim do parlamentu Europy sfederowanej nastawała dawna harmonja. I teraz więc na zaproszenie Znicza ruszył za nim i Parkerem do windy. Panie oczekiwały już w jadalni z wieczerzą. Na widok wchodzących Ela zerwała się, aby powitać ojca i powiększyć liczbę nakryć na stole. Pani Ira wyciągnęła ku przybyłym rękę. Pomimo zrzeszenia się ludów i zaniku pojęć o władzy absolutnej, pozostała na świecie jedna monarchini wszechwładna i czczona przez miljony: moda. Kapryśnica ta nakazała teraz kobietom ubierać się w suknie rzymskie. Pani Ira i Ela zastosowały się do tego nakazu, i trzeba przyznać, że uroczo wyglądały w białych, wełnianych stolach, ściągniętych lekko błękitnemi paskami, ozdobionych u szyi i rękawów błękitnemi również szlakami z wyhaftowanemi na nich srebrem kwiatami. Wyglądające z pod stoli również błękitne, safjanowe ciżemki, starorzymskie c a l c e a e, uzupełniały ten strój najmodniejszy. Pod rączkami Eli szybko stanęły na białym obrusie jeszcze dwa nakrycia niklowo-glinowe, połyskujące w świetle lampy słonecznej, a w ustawionym na elektrycznej maszynce imbryku zaszumiała woda na herbatę. — Dziękujemy — rzekła pani Ira do Parkera — za opiekę i szybkie spełnienie obietnicy. Rozporządzacie. rzeczywiście, przyrządami zadziwiającemi. Ale też — dodała, a na pięknej, poważnej twarzy wykwitł uśmiech zakłopotania — jesteśmy zupełnie pod waszą kontrolą. — Bynajmniej — zaprotestował naczelnik policji. — Niedyskrecja nasza nie sięga tak daleko. Wystarcza rozłączyć przyrządy, aby wzrok nasz i słuch nie mogły tu dotrzeć. — Ale w takim razie — wtrąciła Ela, podając gościom zimne mięsiwa na połyskującym półmisku — i nieproszeni goście mogą je rozłączyć? — Nie! — odparł Parker. — Przy każdem rozłączaniu odzywa się dzwonek alarmowy i utrwala się na płycie fotochemicznej postać rozłączającego, a my czuwamy. Pani Ira spytała męża o nowiny z Wersalu i potoczyła się rozmowa o sprawach bieżących. Dopiero gdy poznikały ze stołu nakrycia i popijano już tylko aromatyczną herbatę, poruszyła sprawę, która nie dawała jej spokoju przez dzień cały. — Cóż wyczytaliście na taśmie? — spytała męża głosem zdławionym przez wzruszenie. Słysząc to pytanie, Ela przysunęła się do matki, jakby szukając jej opieki, wiedziała już bowiem o zajściach nocy ubiegłej. I zetknęły się bujnemi włosami obie piękne główki, matki i córki. Różnicę wieku pomiędzy niemi wskazywały u jednej pełniejsze kształty i powaga, u drugiej — wdzięk rozkwitającego dopiero życia. Rozszerzone ciekawością źrenice zwróciły się ku Zniczowi. Doktór Chwostek chwytał wyrazy z warg rozmawiających. Dotychczas milczał. Nagle spytał głuchym głosem: — Taśma? Przypomniało to Zniczowi, że przyjaciel jego nie wie jeszcze o jej pochodzeniu. Zwrócił się więc ku starcowi i opowiedział znane reszcie obecnych zajście. W głęboko osadzonych oczach Chwostka znać było wzrastające zaciekawienie. — A oto — mówił dalej Znicz, wydobywszy z kieszeni kopję przekładu, otrzymaną w Wersalu — co naczelnik wydziału wschodniego przeczytał na taśmie. — Rozumiecie teraz, o co im chodziło — kończył, skreśliwszy obraz nieproszonej wizyty. — Szukali tu zdobytej przeze mnie ustawy tajnego Związku palaczów opjum. Na szczęście, miałem ją przy sobie. — Jak to dobrze się stało! — zawołała Ela, a twarz jej promieniała radością. Pani Ira milczała. Siedząc na wprost drzwi, położyła rękę na stole i machinalnie kręciła w palcach serwetę. Oczy jej, utkwione w przestrzeń, jak u osoby zasłuchanej lub błądzącej myślami z daleka od otoczenia, zamglone były i wpółsenne. Nagle wyprostowała się w krześle, rozwarła szeroko powieki, a z pobladłych warg wyrwał się szept pełen przerażenia: — On tam jest, on tu zagląda! Drzwi oświetlonego przedpokoju stały otworem i wyraźnie widać było każdy jego szczegół. Oczy siedzących przy stole zwróciły się automatycznie w tę stronę. Ale przedpokój był cichy i pusty. Wówczas wzrok siedzących powrócił zdziwiony do pani domu. — Znów ten Azjata? — spytał zaniepokojony Znicz, zajmujący miejsce naprzeciwko żony, i powstał, aby do niej podejść. Parker patrzał na panią Irę wzrokiem zimnym i badawczym, osłupiała zaś Ela stała się podobna raczej do marmurowego posągu, niż do istoty żywej. Jeden tylko dr. Chwostek, wyczytawszy z warg pani Iry wyrazy tajemnicze, nie zwrócił się wcale ku drzwiom, do których siedział zwrócony plecami, lecz utkwił olśniony, jakby przez wielkie odkrycie, wzrok ciemnych swych, głęboko osadzonych oczu w twarzy pani Iry. Po chwili, przerwawszy milczenie, szepnął niemal uradowany: — Nie przypuszczałem, nie przypuszczałem! A gdy Znicz zerwał się z krzesła, aby podejść do żony, długa, koścista ręka doktora wyciągnęła się przez stół ruchem wolnym, ostrożnym, wysuwając się jak wąż z rękawa, i wreszcie spoczęła lekko na białej ręce, ściskającej kurczowo serwetę. W tejże chwili pani Ira przechyliła się w tył i przymknęła oczy. Ela, spoglądająca zdumionym wzrokiem na ruch ręki doktora, krzyknęła lekko na widok omdlenia matki, Znicz zaś rzucił się ku żonie, lecz Parker zagrodził mu drogę wyciągniętą ręką, prosząc szeptem: — Nie przeszkadzaj, nie przeszkadzaj! Znicz, powstrzymany silną prawicą naczelnika policji, stał, jak wryty, tymczasem zaś Chwostek, z którego oczu zdawały się sypać iskry, mówił rozkazująco do śpiącej: — Mów. Czy widzisz, gdzie oni są?... * Tego samego wieczora w obszernej, wybielonej wapnem, prawie nieumeblowanej izbie małego domku na krańcach barwnej, lecz brudnej, pomimo wszelkich wysiłków władz miejskich, i krzykliwej dzielnicy azjatyckiej na prawym brzegu Wisły siedzieli na tapczanach Hsu, Czeng i Ju. Przed ustawionym u północnej ściany izby ołtarzykiem domowym, przybranym barwnemi wycinkami, chorągiewkami i sztucznemi kwiatami, tliły się, utkwione w skrzynce, napełnionej piaskiem, wonne patyczki czerwone, roznoszące woń ckliwą w upalanem, cichem powietrzu. Obecni w izbie, przybrani w obszerne bluzy chińskie, spodnie, związane u kostek, i obcisłe pantofle o grubych filcowych podeszwach, oczekiwali widocznie kogoś, bo Hsu, schylony na tapczanie, podniósł wreszcie twarz żółtą, połyskującą, spójrżał skośnemi oczyma na towarzyszów i rzekł: — Powinien tu już być. I znów cisza zaległa pokój. Po chwili jednak przerwało ją lekkie stuknięcie. Hsu zerwał się z tapczanu, podbiegł ku drzwiom i przyłożył ucho do nich. — Czandu! — rozległo się za drzwiami. Na to hasło Hsu otworzył drzwi, cofnął się i, schowawszy dłonie złożone na piersiach w fałdach obszernych rękawów, zgiął się wpół pokornie. Czang i Ju poszli za jego przykładem. — Pozdrawiam cię — rzekł Hsu do wchodzącego wysokiego Azjaty o ostrych, energicznych rysach twarzy, ubranego w wytworny strój europejski — pozdrawiam cię, Futse, pozdrawiam cię, tchnienie wschodu, jako rosę odżywczą, jako tego, który jest panem naszym. — I cóż nowego powiecie mi wierni Palacze opjum? — spytał wchodzący, idąc ku stołowi na środku pokoju i siadając na jednym ze stojących przy nim stołków. — Dowiesz się, Futse — odparł Hsu — rzeczy złych i dobrych. Dobrych, bośmy usunęli panterę, która nas zdradziła; złych, bo ciało jej wpadło do rzeki, na rzece bowiem stoczyliśmy z nią walkę, i może być wyłowione; złych, bośmy nie znaleźli u posła wykradzionej nam ustawy... Ten, którego nazwano Futse, to jest mistrzem, zmarszczył brwi. — Gdzie jest? — spytał krótko. — Znicz nie zostawił jej w domu. Jasnowidzący Ju, wierny twój, jak i my, pachołek, powiada, że poseł polski zabrał ją do Wersalu. Przy tych słowach Hsu schylił pokornie głowę, a towarzysze jego skłonili się jeszcze głębiej. Przybysz milczał, jednak z błysku jego zielonych, tygrysich oczu i ruchu muskułów szczękowych znać było, że przeżuwa wybuch gniewu. — Nowiny złe — rzekł wreszcie głosem stłumionym — przewyższają stokrotnie to, coście mi dobrego powiedzieli. Ale i śmierć pantery nie zmaże winy waszej, żeście zawczasu nie poznali się na kręcącej się śród was zdradzie. Powinniście, jak ów zdrajca, zdechnąć, nie doczekawszy chwili... — Twoja wola, Futse! — jęknął Hsu pokornie, ale przybysz nie zważał na ten okrzyk i mówił dalej: — Jasnowidzący Ju nie widział okiem ducha nic więcej? — Owszem — odparł Hsu. — Z rana posłaliśmy ducha jego tam, do mieszkania Znicza. Widział przelatujący samolot i człowieka w mundurze wchodzącego do mieszkania posła. Poznał w nim naczelnika policji. — Czy Znicz go wezwał? — Tak być musiało, bo rozmawiali o nas. Futse zerwał się ze stołka. — Więc nawet śladów nie potrafiliście zatrzeć! — zawołał groźnie. — O, Futse! — odparł z westchnieniem Hsu — wąż pozostawia znaczniejszy ślad w trawie, niżmy, spełniając obowiązki nasze. W jaki sposób Znicz odkrył, żeśmy byli u niego, to tajemnica dla nas. Jasnowidzący Ju wie tylko, że o nas rozmawiali, Znicz pokazywał im... — Któż był tam jeszcze? — spytał niecierpliwie przybysz. — Jasnowidzący Ju poznał żonę Znicza. Poseł pokazywał im drut błyszczący i mówił, że każe go odczytać w Wersalu... — Drut błyszczący? — powtórzył Futse, a po chwili wybuchnął, zaciskając pięści: — Psy głupie! Tajemnicą dla was jest rzecz najprostsza! Nie zajrzeliście do telefonu, a telefon utrwalił na taśmie waszą rozmowę! Hsu, Czang i Ju zadrżeli. Wszak to tak jasne, a oni nie pomyśleli o tem. Milczeli więc przerażeni. Wreszcie Hsu szepnął: — O, Futse! Mędrców jest mało, a tyś między nimi. Miej zmiłowanie nad głupiemi psami! Futse świdrował ich wzrokiem przenikliwym. — Mów dalej ! — rozkazał. — Jasnowidzący Ju byłby widział więcej, ale ona go spostrzegła... — Kto? — Żona posła. — Spostrzegła ducha? — szepnął Futse zdumiony. — Tak, ducha. I Ju ocknął się odrazu. Futse milczał, zapatrzony przed siebie. Wreszcie otarł jedwabną chustką perlisty pot z czoła i spytał już głosem cichym, łagodnym: — Znicz musiał już wrócić z Wersalu. Czy duch jasnowidzącego Ju mógłby nam powiedzieć, co się teraz dzieje u posła polskiego? Cisza zaległa izbę. Mrok nocny ogarnął ją już zupełnie. Tylko przed ołtarzykiem Buddy migotało światełko lampki, napełnionej olejem wonnym. Słabe jej promienie zaledwie uwydatniały w mroku blado-żółte twarze Azjatów i rozniecały czasem w ich oczach światełka zielonawe, jak u wilków. Woń patyczków, tlejących przed ołtarzykiem, oraz oliwy w lampce, mieszała się z wyziewami ciał i odbrzaskiem opjum w tej izbie, zamkniętej szczelnie, pomimo upalnego wieczora letniego. — Czy możesz, Ju? — powtórzył Hsu pytanie mistrza. — Jak rozkażesz, panie! — odparł głosem mocnym zapytany, którego postać wyprostowała się nagle i jakby zesztywniała w oczekiwaniu. Po chwili słabe światełko lampki odbiło się czerwono na powierzchni połyskującej kuli, ustawionej cicho przez Hsu na stole. Futse odsunął się, a ręka jego, która przy tym ruchu dotknęła kantu stołu, zadrżała widocznie, bo stół i stojąca na nim kula zadygotały lekko. Ju zasiadł przed kulą i, ruchem sztywnym skłoniwszy głowę, wpatrzył się w migocącą niewyraźnie powierzchnię kulistą. I znów cisza głęboka zaległa izbę. Wreszcie stojący obok stołu Hsu spytał głosem cichym, lecz stanowczym: — Co widzisz, Ju? Przez chwilę zapytany nie odpowiadał, poczem z gardła jego wyrwały się dźwięki ochrypłe, poszarpane przerwami: — Jasno jest... bardzo jasno... blask oczy razi... Siedzą przy stole... Raz, dwa, trzy... pięć osób... Jeden bardzo stary z siwą brodą... drugi - poseł, trzeci — naczelnik policji... dwie kobiety... ona i druga... podobna do niej... młodsza... córka... Ju zamilkł. Dyszał tylko ciężko. — Mów, Ju — odezwał się Hsu po dłuższej chwili oczekiwania — co widzisz, co słyszysz jeszcze? Czandu nie przynosi ci widzeń błogich? Zahipnotyzowany nie odpowiadał. Wreszcie z ust jego wyrwało się syknięcie bolesne. — Oni wiedzą — szepnął głosem ochrypłym — o wszystkiem. Wstęga im powiedziała, Znicz odczytał... I panterę znaleźli w rzece... I Tuan wymieniony... Nastała przerwa brzemienna niepokojem. Twarze słuchających błyszczały w słabych promieniach lampki, jak mosiądz. Nagle z ust, schylonych nad kulą, wyrwał się szept, pełen przerażenia: — Stary wyciągnął rękę... trzyma ją... rozkazuje... ona, ona... Ju nie mógł widocznie mówić dalej, bo z gardła jego wyrwał się tylko charkot niewyraźny. Czołem dotykał niemal kuli, a ręce chwyciły za brzeg stołu. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko trzeszczenie stołu i stołka. Całe ciało Ju wiło się konwulsyjnie. — Ona... ona tu idzie! — zawołał wkońcu i zerwał się ze stołka. Płomieniem gwałtownym zdawał się w izbie ciemnej ten okrzyk. Ale płomień zgasł i huczał tylko echem w uszach. Twarz Futse znikła gdzieś w ciemności, Hsu cofnąl się o krok od stołu i patrzał osłupiały, a Czang skulił się i drżący zwrócił twarz ku ołtarzykowi. Ju stał teraz pośrodku izby, wpatrzony w przestrzeń i wyciągnąwszy przed siebie ręce. — Ona tu idzie... — ona tu jest! — szeptał teraz zupełnie innym głosem, miękkim i jakby pokornym. — Idzie do mnie... do mnie... Ciche, jakby błagalne łkanie perliło się po izbie. Zamarło jednak nagle, a Ju cofał się, rozstawiwszy dłonie, jak dla odparcia zjawiska. Wreszcie zachwiał się i runął na podłogę. Hsu poskoczył ku ścianie i nacisnął guzik. Z pod pułapu trysnęło światło, przyćmione zasłoną z jedwabiu. Ju zamilkł już zupełnie i leżał bezwładny. Na stołku, przypartym do jednego z tapczanów, siedział Futse. Na połyskującej twarzy jego gasł wyraz przerażenia, ustępując miejsca wściekłości. Czang, klęczący dotąd kornie u ołtarzyka i powtarzający szybko świętą formułę: Om, mani padme hum! — podniósł się i spoglądał trwożnie na gościa. Hsu zasuwał firanki u okien. Futse powstał wielki i groźny. — Psie podły! — warknął, podszedłszy do leżącego i kopnąwszy pogardliwie ciało bezwładne. Hsu schylił się nad leżącym i cucił go, dmuchając w twarz. — Zaprzestań! — syknął Futse. — Niech zdycha! On nam już niepotrzebny. Ducha jego opętała djablica. Mówił, że ona tu jest. Może słucha przez niego. Precz z nim. Precz, a szybko! Ju ocknął się już i, oparty jedną dłonią o podłogę, drugą tarł czoło. Głowa przechylała mu się to w tył, to naprzód. Widocznie jednak dosłyszał ostatnie słowa mistrza, bo wpatrzył się w niego szeroko rozwartemi oczyma, podźwignął się, oparł plecami o ścianę i sunął wzdłuż niej ku pobliskim drzwiom, blady, parskając z lekka, jak kot. I było coś strasznego, coś hipnotyzującego w tej postawie i w tym ruchu kocim, bo ani Futse, ani Hsu i Czang nie ruszyli się z miejsc. Ju zaś otworzył wyciągniętą wbok ręką drzwi i znikł za niemi. Futse westchnął, jak ze snu obudzony. — Co to było, Hsu? — spytał. — Sen? Hsu skłonił się głęboko. — O Futse — szepnął — prawdę mówią usta twoje. To musiał być sen ciężki. Biada nam, jeżeli nie usłuchamy ostrzeżenia... — Czandu! — zakończył Futse już zimny i spokojny. Hsu i Czang schylili przed nim głowy niewolniczo. * Powstrzymany silną ręką Parkera, Znicz utkwił wzrok niespokojny w żonie. Na twarzy pani Iry rozlał się wyraz błogości, powoli jednak na białem czole zarysowały się zmarszczki, jak przy natężeniu myśli. Rozdwojona jej istota przemówiła: — Za Wisłą — szeptały usta, — na krańcu miasta... pokój ciemny... nie znam ich... Ten, który tu był, wrócił... opowiada... Śpiąca zamilkła. — Czy słyszysz, co mówi? — spytał głucho dr. Chwostek, wciąż trzymający rękę kościstą na białej dłoni pani Iry. Czoło uśpionej znów się zmarszczyło pod wpływem natężenia myśli. — Opowiada — odparła głosem sennym — co widział... Nie rozumiem... Słyszę... Parker... Tuan. Znicz pobladł, a Parker zmarszczył brwi gniewnie. — Trzeba temu przeciwdziałać! — szepnął prawie mimowoli. Dr. Chwostek, wpatrzony w twarz pani Iry, nie słyszał oczywiście tego cichego okrzyku, a jednak musiał dojść w tej samej chwili do podobnego wniosku, bo gdy pani Ira ponownie zamilkła, z ust jego padł głuchy, mocny rozkaz: — Każ mu, aby nic więcej nie słyszał i nie widział! On jest pod wpływem twoim, on musi cię słuchać, on ma być niewolnikiem twoim! Na mocne te słowa w postawie zahipnotyzowanej zaszła zmiana raptowna: Pani Ira wyprostowała się w krześle. Twarz jej, piękna regularnością rysów Junony, przybrała wyraz majestatu królewskiego, a łuki brwi ściągnęły się dumnie. Pomimo niepokoju, Znicz spoglądał na żonę z zachwytem. Nigdy podobnego majestatu w niej jeszcze nie widział. Odkrywał przed sobą kobietę całkiem nową, czarującą wdziękiem nieznanym, przed którą serce jego chyliło się kornie. I wdzięczny był nawet w tej chwili starcowi za tę rewelację. Ela również zdumionem okiem przypatrywała się matce. W ogóle uczucie przestrachu, którego doznała, gdy dr. Chwostek wywołał u pani Iry sen hipnotyczny, ustąpiło miejsca zaciekawieniu. Młoda, zdrowa, żądna wrażeń, przyglądała się z bijącem sercem niespodziewanemu widowisku, zapominając, zarówno jak ojciec, o niepokoju. Nawet Parkera zasugestjonowała majestatyczna postawa małżonki posła warszawskiego. Czuł, że gdyby ta kobieta zwróciła się teraz do niego z najszaleńszym rozkazem, to gotów byłby spełnić go bez wahania. Jeden tylko dr. Chwostek pozostał zimny, skupiwszy całą moc ducha w oczach, które zdawały się razić śpiącą falami piorunów rozkazu kategorycznego. Tak niesłychana moc cząsteczek radu rozkłada piorunami swemi jądro atomu pierwiastków. Syczała woda w imbryku na maszynce elektrycznej, zegar cykał poważnie, zdawało się, że w jasno oświetlonem mieszkaniu niema nikogo. Ciszę przerwał głos dra Chwostka. — W imię zdrowia i spokoju śpiącej — rzekł starzec stanowczo — żądam, aby nic o tem, co tu zaszło, nie doszło do jej świadomości. Gdy się obudzi, zdawać jej się będzie, że zasnęła chwilowo pod wpływem znużenia. Niech trwa w tem przekonaniu, przynajmniej do czasu. Tego wymagam. Wymówiwszy te słowa, puścił ruchem wolnym rękę pani Iry. Oczy jego zagasły. W tejże chwili pani Ira westchnęła lekko i, ocknąwszy się, spojrzała zdziwiona po obecnych. Na twarzy jej zarysował się wyraz zakłopotania. — Ach, przepraszam! — zawołała, uśmiechając się prosząco. — Nie spodziewałam się, aby dzisiejsze całodzienne oczekiwanie na nowiny tak mnie wyczerpało nerwowo. I wyobraźcie sobie, zdawało mi się, widocznie pod wpływem rozmowy, że jestem nie tu, lecz w otoczeniu Azjatów i że ten, którego widzenie miałam dzisiaj, przypadł mi do nóg... Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Może przeszkodziłam panom w rozmowie? — Bynajmniej! — zawołali jednocześnie Znicz i Parker, a Ela przysunęła się do matki i, obejmując jej szyję, przycisnęła wargi do twarzy matczynej. — Zmęczona jesteś matuchno — rzekła czule. — Trzeba odpocząć. Parker i dr. Chwostek powstali. Po chwili znaleźli się wszyscy trzej na terasie dachu, gdzie oczekiwał samolot naczelnika policji. — Wybacz, pośle, to, co się stało — rzekł wówczas dr. Chwostek do Znicza — ale wobec sytuacji, jaka się wytworzyła, nie miałem chwili do stracenia. Nie przypuszczałem, aby pani była tak wrażliwa. Zrozumiałem, że mam broń w ręku, której użyć należy natychmiast. Azjaci śledzą twe kroki, pośle, za pośrednictwem medjum. I oto znajduję pod ręką w chwili krytycznej medium wyższe od nich duchowo. Czuję, że zapomocą niego zniweczę dalsze kroki wroga. Przyznasz, iż nie mogłem zwlekać. Resztę widziałeś. I pewien jestem, że ten, któremu kazano was szpiegować, nie podda się już rozkazom współbraci. Ba, jest teraz niewolnikiem pani. — Jesteś tego pewien, doktorze? — spytał Parker. — Najzupełniej! — odparł spokojnie starzec, patrząc na wargi mówiącego. — Jeżeli wasze mechaniczne aparaty bezpieczeństwa nie zawiodą, to pod tym względem sparaliżowaliśmy zabiegi Azjatów. Znicz milczał. Po chwili jednak, nie mogąc widocznie opanować uczucia niepokoju o żonę, trącił lekko doktora. Starzec spojrzał na niego. — A Ira? — spytał. — O niczem wiedzieć nie będzie. Zresztą, ja teraz czuwam nad nią.